The New Girl
by Empress Kurama
Summary: Just a normal day for Ryou and Bakura (if normal is blowing stuff up on a regular basis) and Ryou's Dad is going on a business trip. A new girl moves in nextdoor, and she apparently doesn't like Bakura...
1. The Beginning of the Destruction

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Destruction  
  
Ryou's Dad: Now Ryou *long pause* and Bakura.  
  
Bakura: *staring at the ceiling*  
  
Ryou's Dad: Bakura.  
  
Bakura: *still staring*  
  
Ryou's Dad: BAKURA!!!  
  
Bakura: Gah!!! *startled, lands on back, swirly eyes*  
  
Ryou: Dad! You shouldn't scare Bakura like that! *evil smirk*  
  
Bakura: *gets up and rubs his back* Whad'ya fricken' mean?!? I wasn't scared!!!  
  
Ryou: was too!  
  
Bakura: was not!  
  
Ryou: was too!  
  
Bakura: was not!  
  
Ryou's Dad: Boys.  
  
Ryou: was too!  
  
Bakura: was not!  
  
Ryou: was too!  
  
Ryou's Dad: Boys!  
  
Bakura: was not!  
  
Ryou: was too!  
  
Bakura: ALL RIGHT!!! THAT'S IT!!! COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRITISH FREAK!!! *rages at Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *girly scream* Eeeeekkkkkk!!! *runs in circles*  
  
Bakura: *catches Ryou and socks him in the face*  
  
Ryou: *punches him back*  
  
Ryou's Dad: BOYS!!!  
  
Bakura and Ryou: *staring at Ryou's Dad*  
  
Ryou's Dad: Good, now that I have your attention, I have to leave on my business trip. Try to be good.  
  
Bakura: // Like that'll ever happen // *punches Ryou in the face again*  
  
Ryou: Oww!!!  
  
Ryou's Dad: Bakura! *sighs* Well, later new neighbors will be moving in. Take the pie in the oven to them and say hello.  
  
Bakura: Whatever. *shrugs shoulders* Whoever these new neighbors are, they're gonna wish they never came here. *rubs millennium ring* heh he heh.  
  
Ryou: I think I'll hold on to this for awhile.  
  
Ryou's Dad: Make sure you take care of the house.and Bakura.  
  
Bakura: *slightly glances over*  
  
Ryou's Dad: Make sure you don't blow anything up. Not the kitchen, not the couch, not Ryou's room, definitely not the neighbors.  
  
Bakura: //heh heh.he hasn't said Ryou yet.//  
  
Ryou's Dad: .and no blowing up Ryou, either.  
  
Bakura: //CRAP!!!//  
  
Ryou's Dad: Oh, and I'm taking all your grenades, too.just in case.  
  
Bakura: //YOU BASTARD!!!// *hands reach for Ryou's dad's neck*  
  
Ryou: *grasping Bakura from the waist to hold him back*  
  
Bakura: *vein pops* How.dare.you.mortal.  
  
Ryou's Dad: Well, gotta go! Bye!!! *Runs out the door*  
  
Bakura: No! I'm not done with you yet!!!  
  
Ryou: He's gone! Just let it go!  
  
Bakura: *calms down* He'll be back.  
  
Ryou: *rolls eyes* Right.Hmph, why don't we call somebody over while we wait for the new neighbors?  
  
Bakura: Calling somebody over is a good idea, but you can greet the new neighbors yourself.I'm not going.  
  
Ryou: Oh, come on!!!  
  
Bakura: Wait, did I just say Ryou had a good idea?!? NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ryou: Uh.Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *holding soap and scraping it along his tongue* //Must.Cleanse.Mouth!!! // BAD MOUTH!!! BAD MOUTH!!!  
  
Ryou: Bakura? *lifts one eyebrow* May I ask what you're doing?  
  
Bakura: //Wait.my brain told me to say that!!! // Bad Brain!!! Bad Brain!!! *hits himself in the head with the palm of his hand*  
  
Ryou: Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *falls over; swirly eyes*  
  
Ryou: *Bends over Bakura* Are you okay? *waves hand in front of Bakura's face* Oh boy.  
  
~ Five minutes later ~  
  
Bakura: *fully conscious* Ugh.what happened? *Rubs eyes*  
  
Ryou: Here, I'll try to break it up into words your ancient mind can comprehend.you hit yourself in the head and passed out because you admitted that I had a good idea.  
  
Bakura: *big eyes* I admitted THAT?!? NNNNOOOO!!! BAD BAKURA!!! BAD-- *hits himself in the head and passes out (again)*  
  
Ryou: *sighs* I'm gonna see if Malik can come over. *turns to phone*  
  
Bakura: *springs up* And Yami Malik?  
  
Ryou: Didn't you just pass out?  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah.*falls over*  
  
Ryou: *Nodding head* Sometimes I don't understand you.  
  
Bakura: *flies up* And you never will *collapses*  
  
Ryou: I'm not even going to bother.*turns to phone; dials to Malik* Hi! Malik? It's Ryou!  
  
Malik: *on phone* What's up?  
  
Ryou: I'm bored stiff, and Bakura's passed out. Can you come over?  
  
Malik: Sure! Be there soon! *hangs up*  
  
Ryou: Bye! *hangs up; stares at Bakura* Okay, quit the act. I know you didn't pass out.  
  
Bakura: Awww, you're no fun.  
  
Ryou: *Hears knocking at the door*  
  
Bakura: *Creeps into the kitchen*  
  
Ryou: That must be Malik.  
  
Bakura: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!SCORE!!! *batting and sliding Ryou's walkman with a hockey stick*  
  
Ryou: Bakura!!! You owe me a new cd player!!!  
  
Malik: *opens door and sees Bakura and Ryou fighting over walkman* Uh, is this a bad time?  
  
Ryou: *Looks over at Malik* Oh, hi!  
  
Yami Malik: Hey Bakura! *jumps over Malik*  
  
Bakura: Yami Malik!!!  
  
Ryou: *long pause, then turns to Malik* You brought.HIM?!?  
  
Malik: Yeah, but didn't you say Bakura passed out?  
  
Ryou: He did, but it didn't last long.  
  
Bakura: C'mon Yami Malik! Let's go mix the chemicals in Ryou's chemistry set until they blow up!  
  
Yami Malik: Okay! *Runs up the stairs after Bakura*  
  
Malik: Well, it's no use trying to stop them.  
  
Ryou: Great.Just what I need.two bakas to blow up my room for the fifth time this month.  
  
Malik: *Looks out window* Hey! Is someone moving in next door?  
  
Ryou: They're here! *get's pie* C'mon Malik! 


	2. Moving In

Chapter 2: Moving In  
  
~ Next Door ~  
  
Ryou: *knocking on the door with pie in hand*  
  
Girl: *opens the door: reveals her long white hair and blue eyes* Hello.  
  
Ryou: *staring at her* I.I.I.I.I.I. I.I.I.I.  
  
Malik: *covers Ryou's mouth* He means hi.  
  
Girl: Uh, hi to you too, uh.  
  
Malik: Ryou and Malik  
  
Girl: Those are cute names! ^-^  
  
Ryou: *takes hand off his mouth* and your name is.  
  
Girl: Mesuna. Mesuna Sagara.  
  
Ryou: *falling over, slowly* Mesuna Sagara.what a pretty name.  
  
Malik: *picks up Ryou* C'mon Ryou.  
  
Mesuna: *Slings Ryou's arm over her shoulder* Here, come inside.  
  
~ Inside ~  
  
Ryou: *fully concious and handing pie to Mesuna* Here, my dad and I baked this for you  
  
Mesuna: Oh! How sweet! *points to Malik* But didn't your brother help?  
  
Malik: Brother?!? *twitching* No,no. I'm just his friend  
  
Mesuna: Oh, I see. *points to Ryou* Do you have any brothers or sisters?  
  
Ryou: Well, I do have 1, kind of, sort of.and I regret it every day.  
  
Mesuna: What's his name?  
  
Ryou: Bakura--  
  
Ryou's House: BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mesuna, Malik, and Ryou: *run outside to see blown up house*  
  
Yami Malik and Bakura: *covered in dust and dirt*  
  
Yami Malik: Hey Bakura! Let's do that again!  
  
Malik: *Grabs Yami Malik by his shirt collar* Oh no you don't! You've already caused enough trouble around here.  
  
Yami Malik: Aww! But I wanna stay! *pouts*  
  
Malik: *Evil grin* I think we should have a little talk with Isis.  
  
Yami Malik: Isis?!? What?!? NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *digging fingernails into the ground as he's being dragged away*  
  
Bakura, Ryou and Mesuna: *staring at Malik and Yami Malik*  
  
Ryou: *whiny voice* Ugh, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: *tiptoeing away*  
  
Ryou: *grabs Bakura* Didn't dad tell you not to blow up my room?  
  
Bakura: I dunno *shuffling feet; holds out hand* Maybe a grenade will refresh my memory.  
  
Ryou: Bakura!!! *pins him to the ground*  
  
Bakura: You've just made the biggest mistake of your life, mortal! You may be my hikari, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you! Prepare to die hikari!  
  
Ryou: Eeek!!! *runs in circles*  
  
Mesuna: *charges between Ryou and Bakura*  
  
Bakura: So Ryou, who's your new girlfriend?  
  
Ryou: *anime fall*  
  
Mesuna: Girlfriend?!? *twitch, twitch*  
  
Ryou: You got it all wrong Bakura!  
  
Mesuna: *watching the 2 guys fight*  
  
Bakura: Well she just stood up for you!  
  
Ryou: You're too scared to hit a girl!  
  
Bakura: You mean you? Beacause you sure look like one!  
  
Ryou: You should talk, Q-tip head!  
  
Bakura: Take that back!  
  
Ryou: No! Mesuna, let's get outta here.  
  
Bakura: Oh! Now she's your human shield?!?  
  
Mesuna: *Blink, blink*  
  
Ryou: Well at least she is my friend, by the way also a girl, at 14! You're 5,938 years old //at least I think so. // and you still don't have a girlfriend!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh, you just pushed it, British boy!!!  
  
Ryou: You're British too! You're in a copy of my body!  
  
Bakura: No I'm not! I'm Egyptian! I was born this way! Ugh, I can't take this anymore! Time to die hikari!!!  
  
Ryou: *cowering* eek!!!  
  
Mesuna: *lunges in and pulls Bakura's arm back*  
  
Bakura: What the-- ow!  
  
Mesuna: *bends Bakura's arm back*  
  
Bakura: Ahh!!! The pain!!! The fricken pain!!! Girls aren't supposed to be this strong!!!  
  
Mesuna: What was that?!? *bends arm back farther*  
  
Bakura: Oww!!! Oww!!!  
  
Ryou: *In chair that is half blown up: watching Bakura scream in pain*  
  
Bakura: Ryou! You creep! Make her stop!  
  
Ryou: *not paying attention*  
  
Bakura: *whiny voice* Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Allright, let him go.  
  
Mesuna: *lets go* What did I just do?  
  
Bakura: You almost broke my arm!  
  
Mesuna: Did I?  
  
Bakura: Yes! Did you just get amnesia or something?!?  
  
Mesuna: *sweatdrop* Uh.no?  
  
Bakura: *anime fall, foot twitching*  
  
Mesuna: Is he gonna be okay?  
  
Ryou: He should be. 


	3. A Yami is discovered

Chapter 3: A Yami Discovered  
  
Ryou: Mesuna, is something wrong?  
  
Mesuna: I dunno.I just feel like something takes over me at times  
  
Ryou: Kinda sounds like a yami  
  
Mesuna: It's like a second personality, right?  
  
Ryou: *nods*  
  
Mesuna: Umm.where's Bakura.  
  
Plate: CRASH!!!  
  
Bakura: *in kitchen* Back! Back you monster!  
  
Ryou: *Looks at huge blob rising out of kitchen pot* Bakura! How many times have I told you not to try to cook?!?  
  
Bakura: I dunno. If you give me back the flame-thrower you stole from me last month, I might remember.  
  
Ryou: *sighs; takes pot and dumps blob into the sink; rummages through kitchen drawer and pulls out wooden spoon*  
  
Mesuna: Uh, what are you going to do with that?  
  
Ryou: You'll see.  
  
Bakura: What about my flame--  
  
Ryou: *puts pot on Bakura's head and bangs it with the spoon*  
  
Pot: GONG!!!  
  
Ryou: You baka! You blew up the flame-thrower when you and Yami Malik made my chemistry set combust!!!  
  
Bakura: //Heh he heh.it never gets old.//  
  
Ryou: *Walks back into living room with Mesuna*  
  
Mesuna: So I have a yami?  
  
Ryou: Most likely.  
  
Mesuna: Well, gotta go! See you tomorrow!  
  
Ryou: Bye! //I think I'll go find that pot and spoon again.//  
  
~ Next Morning at Mesuna's ~  
  
Alarm Clock: RRRIIINNNGGG!!!  
  
Mesuna: *slaps sleep button on clock; turns over with eyes open a little and sees someone next to her; falls back asleep*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *sleeping* Zzzzzzzzz.  
  
Mesuna and Yami Mesuna: *Eyes open* AAAHHH!!!  
  
Mesuna: W-what?!? Who are you?!?  
  
Yami Mesuna: I'm Yami Mesuna.and just who the hell are you?!?  
  
Mesuna: *blink, blink* I think we'd better show this to Ryou.  
  
~ At Ryou's house ~  
  
Ryou: *hears doorbell ring* Oh, that must be Mesuna *opens door*  
  
Mesuna and Yami Mesuna: *standing in doorway*  
  
Ryou: Ahh!!!  
  
Bakura: *walks in* Hey! What's all the screaming for?!? *sees 2 girls* EEEEEKKKKK!!! *girly scream, jumps up; hanging on chandelier on ceiling* Nooo!!! I'm seeing double!!! CURSE YOU YAMI MALIK!!!  
  
Yami Mesuna: What's with him?  
  
Bakura: *closes eyes* Ahh!!! My world's gone black!!! I'm blind!!! Ahh!!!  
  
Ryou: You baka! Mesuna and her yami separated! You're not seeing double!  
  
Bakura: But I can't even see the one, now!  
  
Ryou: Open your eyes! They're closed!  
  
Yami Mesuna: *pulls switchblade out of her pocket and throws it at chandelier chain*  
  
Bakura: Gah!!! *falls on top of chandelier* Oww!!!  
  
Yami Mesuna: *saying random words in ancient Egyptian* //Translation: Get off your fat ass, you idiot//  
  
Bakura: *vein pops* Why you little.*rages*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *jumps out of the way*  
  
Bakura: *slams into wall* oww.I landed on a part of the chandelier.and a.switchblade?!?  
  
Yami Mesuna: Yeah, I invented them  
  
Mesuna: So that's why there was a switchblade in my locker.  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrop* I think we should show this to the guys too.  
  
~ 10 minutes later ~  
  
Bakura: Do I need to go? *pulling on Ryou's extra school uniform he's wearing*  
  
Ryou: Yeah, you do. Now hurry up or we'll miss the bus.  
  
Mesuna and Yami Mesuna: *stomping up to Ryou's front door in girl's school uniform* There is no way I am wearing this stupid pink skirt!!!  
  
Tea: *walks up behind them* Aww, it's not so bad! Pink is cool!  
  
Yami Mesuna: Ahhh!!! PINK IS EVIL!!! DIE!!! *throws a grenade*  
  
Tea: *blows up*  
  
Bakura: You don't know how long I've tried to do that!  
  
Yami Mesuna: It's simple.throw a grenade, she blows up.Do the math.Is it really that hard?  
  
Bakura: I'll pretend that didn't happen. *whispers to Yami Mesuna* Can I borrow one to blow up Tristin?  
  
Yami Mesuna: Sure! Why not?  
  
Mesuna: *pinches Yami Mesuna*  
  
Yami Mesuna: Hey! What did'ya do that for?!?  
  
Mesuna: No more grenades.  
  
Yami Mesuna: Fine, I can just use something else.  
  
Mesuna: Don't think so. I'm taking your dynamite, your grenades, your flame-throwers, all your bombs, your guns.  
  
Yami Mesuna: //Whew, at least she hasn't said my switchblades yet//  
  
Mesuna: Oh, and all of your switchblades too.  
  
Yami Mesuna: KUSO!!!  
  
Ryou: *gasps*  
  
Bakura: Cussing, oh that's classy.  
  
Ryou: C'mon, we're gonna be late.  
  
Ryou and Mesuna: *dragging their own Yami by their shirt*  
  
~ At the bus stop ~  
  
Ryou, Bakura, Mesuna, and Yami Mesuna: *running to catch up with the bus*  
  
Bus: *driving off*  
  
Ryou: Man! We missed the bus!  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Malik: Hey, guys!  
  
Yugi: Hey, Ryou! Who's your new friend?  
  
Ryou: *pushes Mesuna forward* This is Mesuna  
  
Joey: *star eyes* Hi ya, cutie! Where have you been all my life? *inching closer*  
  
Mesuna: *sweatdrop* Uh, Ryou? *twitch, twitch* Help meee.  
  
Yami Mesuna: *punches Joey in the face*  
  
Joey: *falls back* Oww.that girl's got one heck of a punch.  
  
Yami Mesuna: Wanna see me kick?  
  
Joey: No.  
  
Malik: *Staring at Mesuna and Yami Mesuna* But.but.but.yesterday.there was.only one.of.you. *faints*  
  
Yugi: Oh, boy.  
  
Yami Malik: Hey! What happened?!?  
  
Joey: Where were you?  
  
Yami Malik: Oh, I just had to go settle something with Tristin  
  
Tristin: *charging at Yami Malik*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *throws grenade at Tristin* Ask Tea if she likes hell!  
  
Tristin: *blows up*  
  
Yami Malik: I like her! *slings arm around Yami Mesuna*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *kicks him in the balls* Keep your distance, pal!  
  
Yami Malik: *falling to his knees* I'll try to remember that. *falls over, swirly eyes*  
  
Ryou: Hey! You can't just go around hurting people-  
  
Yami Mesuna: *throws punch*  
  
Mesuna: *grabs Yami Mesuna's fist* I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? *twists Yami Mesuna's fist*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *gritting her teeth, trying not to show her pain*  
  
Ryou: *cowering*  
  
Mesuna: *lets go* Come on Ryou.*walks toward the school*  
  
Ryou: *blink, blink* //What just happened?// *stands up and follows Mesuna*  
  
Joey and Yugi: *follow Mesuna and Ryou*  
  
Malik: *regains consciousness and follows*  
  
Bakura: C'mon Yami Mesuna, let's go blow something up.  
  
Yami Malik: Hey! Wait for me! 


	4. The Yami's Destruction

Readers: If you haven't already noticed, all actions are in asterisks (*). There also has been a problem on fafiction.net with the three periods to show pausing, so suspect that most single or double periods are supposed to be triple periods Also, there will only be one or two more chapters after this one, but about a week after The New Girl is finished, I will be starting Malik Fanatic. Enjoy!  
  
~Kurama/s-girl  
  
Chapter 4: The Yami's Destruction  
  
~ In front of book shop ~  
  
Yami Malik: We've been walking around for 3 hours! Why not just blow up this one?  
  
Yami Mesuna: NO! Don't burn the literature!  
  
Bakura: What's gotten into you?  
  
Yami Mesuna: I've tried to use the more mature approach.*switching glances between the bookstore and her lighter* Ah, screw the mature approach!!! BURN THE LITERATURE!!! BURN IT!!! BURN IT!!! BURN IT!!! BURN IT!!!  
  
Bakura: My pleasure.  
  
Bookstore: *blows up* BOOM!!!  
  
Bakura, Yami Mesuna, and Yami Malik: oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Bakura: Hey, Malik.the other day after you and I blew up Ryou's room, what did Isis do to you?  
  
Yami Malik: *sniffles* She took away my motorcycle.  
  
Yami Mesuna: Your bike? I have tons of 'em!  
  
Bakura: You do? C'mon Malik,! Let's go!  
  
~ In Yami Mesuna's Garage ~  
  
Bakura: So, where are the bikes?  
  
Yami Mesuna: *walks to the back of the garage by huge sheet* Boys, feast your eyes upon these.*takes sheet off revealing about 20 bikes with different color combos*  
  
Yami Malik: *eyes wide, jaw dropped*  
  
~ Meanwhile, at Domino High ~  
  
Joey: Where did the Yami's go?  
  
Ryou:? Probably blowing stuff up //not surprising.//  
  
Joey: oh.*sees Serenity* Hey, sis! Over here!  
  
Serenity: *talking with Miho* C'mon, Ribbon *walks to Joey* Hi, bro! Hey, Ryou, who's your new friend?  
  
Ryou: //I find it so annoying that everyone is asking me that today.// *pushes Mesuna forward (again)* This is Mesuna  
  
Mesuna: *waves*  
  
Miho: Hi! I'm Miho! Everyone calls me Ribbon, though. *shakes hands with Mesuna*  
  
Serenity: And I'm Serenity! *shakes hands*  
  
Mesuna: Your school is really nice *looks around* Everything is perfect here. //Besides these fricken uniforms!!! //  
  
~ With Bakura, Yami Mesuna, and Yami Malik ~  
  
Yami Mesuna, Yami Malik and Bakura: *riding on motorcycles*  
  
Bakura: So what do you want to do?  
  
Yami Malik: Why don't we go terrorize Yami with the bikes?  
  
Yami Mesuna: Who's Yami?  
  
Bakura: He's that pharoah dude from over 3,000 years ago that banished us all from Egypt  
  
Yami Mesuna: //I crave revenge.// heh he heh.  
  
Bakura: I'll take that as a "let's go!"  
  
Yami Mesuna: So, where is he?  
  
Yami: *lying in the middle of the road* Owww.  
  
Bakura: Yami?!? What happened?!?  
  
Yami: *sits up* Ugh.Kiaba hit me in the head with his briefcase again.  
  
Yami Mesuna: The metal one? Seto Kiaba?  
  
Yami: *nods*  
  
Yami Malik: He does that to you a lot, doesn't he?  
  
Yami: He used to hit Yugi before we separated. //I was always away laughing in my soul room.// Well, I gotta go home.but if you guys could do one favor for me.  
  
Yami Mesuna: What is it? //not like I'd do it, of course.//  
  
Yami: Do you think you could blow up Kaiba Corp?  
  
Bakura: *switching glances at Yami Mesuna*  
  
Yami Mesuna: Yeah, I think I have enough dynamite left to do that.  
  
Yami: Great! Bye! *runs away (really fast)*  
  
Yami Malik: OK! Time to blow up Kaiba Corp!!! //he heh he//  
  
Kaiba: *sneaks up behind the Yami's* What was that, Yami Malik?  
  
Yami Malik: *sweatdrop* oh, nothing Kaiba! //whew.that was close.//  
  
Mokuba: *dragging Kaiba's briefcase* Seto! Your briefcase is starting to feel really heavy.can you take it for awhile? Please?  
  
Kaiba: C'mon Mokuba, you can hold out!  
  
Mokuba: Yes, big brother. *follows Seto*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *gets off bike and takes briefcase from Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: Hey!  
  
Kaiba: *not listening*  
  
Yami Mesuna: SETO!!! YOU JERK!!! *swings briefcase into Kaiba's head*  
  
Kaiba: Owww.*falls down* //now I know how Yami feels.// *passes out*  
  
Bakura: So.what do we do now?  
  
Mokuba: You can let all the animals loose at the zoo!  
  
Yami Mesuna: *mounts her motorcycle* Great idea, chibi ichi! Wanna come?  
  
Mokuba: Sure! *climbs on back of Yami Mesuna's bike*  
  
Yami's and Mokuba: *Driving bikes toward zoo*  
  
~ At Domino High ~  
  
Yugi: Only 5 more seconds.  
  
Joey, Serenity, Miho, Mesuna, Ryou and Malik: //5.4.3.2.1.//  
  
Bell: RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!  
  
Joey: *first one to run out the door*  
  
Everyone else: *follows*  
  
Malik: Finally the school day is over.  
  
Joey: six hours of school is six hours too many for me  
  
Yugi: I think I might take an extra class next year.  
  
Mesuna: I don't go to school more that I absolutely have to.It's dangerous to my health!  
  
Ryou: Really.  
  
Bakura, Yami Malik, Yami Mesuna, and Mokuba: *riding toward zoo; laughing hysterically*  
  
Joey: Uh, why are they heading for the zoo?  
  
Ryou and Mesuna: Oh no.  
  
~ At the zoo ~  
  
Yami Malik, Yami Mesuna, Bakura, and Mokuba: *running around zoo opening every cage; war paint on their faces*WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Joey, Yugi, Ryou, Mesuna, Serenity, and Miho: *run up to zoo gates*  
  
Yugi: Holy shit!  
  
Joey: Yugi! You don't cuss!  
  
Yugi: Sorry, Joey  
  
Joey: You mean holy crap!!!  
  
Yami Mesuna: No cage cage can hold free beasts! RUN MY FRIENDS!!! RUN!!! RUN LIKE THE WIND!!!  
  
Yami Malik: *at vulture cage* FLY!!! FLY MY PRETTIES!!! FLY!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Vulture: *sits on Yami Malik's head and pokes his eye over and over*  
  
Yami Malik: Ow!!! Ow!!! That doesn't tickle!!! Ow!!!  
  
Yami Mesuna: Amateur.  
  
Bakura: *riding camel* Whee!!!  
  
Yami Mesuna: Hey, Bakura! Help me get the python out!  
  
Bakura: *freezes and falls off the camel* Python?!? *shaking*  
  
Yami Mesuna: What's the matter? You're not scared of snakes, are ya?  
  
Bakura: *shivering* No, no! Why would you think that?!?  
  
Yami Mesuna: Because you're shaking so much you're making me seasick.  
  
Yami Malik: Bakura's scared of snakes?!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OW!!! OW!!! OWWW!!! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID VULTURE!!! STOP PECKING MY EYE!!!  
  
Vulture: *pecks Yami Malik's balls*  
  
Yami Malik: No! NO! Go back to the eye! Go back to the eye!!!  
  
Vulture: *pecks Yami Malik's eye*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *blink, blink* Your such a dunce, Yami Malik. C'mon Bakura, it's just a python! All you have to do is help me with the lock!  
  
Bakura: I guess the lock's okay. *takes out stick of dynamite* That should do it *lights it and takes a deep breath* DUCK AND COVER!!!  
  
Joey, Miho, Serenity, and Yugi: *running away*  
  
Yami Malik, Mokuba, Yami Mesuna, and Bakura: *ducking behind another cage*  
  
Python cage: BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!  
  
Mesuna and Ryou: *Have dirt and dust on their faces from explosion* . *blink, blink*  
  
Python: *slithers out; starts to wrap around Bakura's leg*  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop* Uh, guys.do you feel anything?  
  
Yami Malik: No, why?  
  
Bakura: *points to snake* help meeeeeee. 


	5. The Institute

Chapter 5: The Institute  
  
~ At Ryou's House ~  
  
Ryou: Bakura, I have had enough with you!  
  
Bakura: //Like I care what you think//  
  
Ryou: You destroy everything you touch!  
  
Bakura: And that's a bad thing?  
  
Ryou: No.I mean, Yes! I've talked with Mesuna and Malik about you and your friends behavior, and we've decided on a solution  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah? What's that?  
  
Ryou: *takes deep breath* We're sending you, Yami Mesuna, and Yami Malik to a.  
  
Yami Malik: *outside, screaming* No! NO!!! You can't make me! You can't make me go to a mental institute! I'm not crazy! I'm sane, I tell you!!! I'M SANE!!!  
  
Malik: Yami Malik! Com back here! *throws himself on top of Yami Malik and forces a straight jacket on him* You're going whether you like it or not!  
  
Bakura and Ryou: *blink, blink*  
  
Mesuna: *trudges out of her house pulling Yami Mesuna behind her*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *In straight jacket* No! Don't make me go!!! I'll give you all my weapons!!!  
  
Mesuna: *on Ryou's front lawn, still walking*  
  
Yami Mesuna: I won't blow anything up ever again!  
  
Mesuna: *on Ryou's porch* //like she could last a day.//  
  
Yami Mesuna: I would be your personal slave!  
  
Bakura: Man, you of all people, would sink that low?!?  
  
Yami Mesuna: As soon as I get out of this jacket, I'll run away to China on a motorcycle and tell the people in Beijing that I am their supreme ruler.heh he heh.  
  
Bakura: Okay, that was pretty random.Ryou? Why are you looking at me like that?!?  
  
Ryou: *holding straight jacket* You're going.  
  
Van: *pulls up, Institute men jump out*  
  
Bakura: NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!! I'M NOT GOING!!!  
  
Ryou: Fine.you can stay.*evil smirk*  
  
Bakura: *blink blink* I can?  
  
Ryou: Sure! You'll just have to share your room with my new pet, Steve  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop* Who's Steve?  
  
Ryou: You haven't met Steve yet?!? I'll go get him. *runs up the stairs*  
  
Institute men: *trying to pull Bakura out the door*  
  
Bakura: Get off me! *has straight jacket on* I just want to see his pet! //Plan.okay.See the pet.THEN RUN!!!//  
  
Ryou: *holding hands behind his back; stands in front of Bakura* This is Steve..*holds out a python*  
  
Bakura: *Girly scream* EEEEEEEEK!!! A snake! *Runs to the truck* Lemme in! Lemme In! LEMME IN!!! *finally gets in truck* //Ahhh.safe at last.// *sees garter snake in the grass out of the window of the truck* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! *making the truck bounce*  
  
Everyone: *blink, blink*  
  
Institute men: *drag Yami Mesuna and Yami Malik into the truck (at least trying to)*  
  
Yami Malik: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!! *squirming* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Institute man: *takes tranquilizer gun and shoots Yami Malik in the neck*  
  
Yami Malik: WAHAHAHA..WaHaHaHa..Wahahaha..wahahaha.uh.nightie night.. *falls asleep*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *kicking and screaming* IF I EVER GET OUTTA THIS, MESUNA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!  
  
Mesuna: *whispers to Ryou* The key word there is "if"..  
  
Van: *drives off*  
  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
Bakura: Why does this stupid jacket irritate me so? //Finally, a snake- free environment.*  
  
Institute men: *pull through gate to institute* We're here!  
  
Yami Mesuna: Does this look in any way familiar to you guys?  
  
Yami Malik: Yeah, it looks like the Xavier Institute from "X-men".  
  
Bakura: No, baka! It looks like a complete replica of Domino High!  
  
Yami Mesuna: Yami Malik, if I weren't in this jacket right now, you'd probably be unconscious and near death.  
  
Bakura: He's been an inch away from death for over 3,000 years..where have you been?  
  
Yami Mesuna: I'd shut that mouth of yours if I were you Bakura..unless you prefer your vocal cords to be excruciatingly ripped out..  
  
Bakura: No!  
  
Yami Malik: *looking out the window* Hey! Is that who I think it is?!? *squints*  
  
Bakura: Holy crap.it's Kiaba.  
  
Yami Mesuna: *glares* ..Pythons..  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *huddles in a corner of the truck* //I think I'll shut up now.//  
  
Institute men: *Get Yami Malik, Yami Mesuna, and Bakura out of truck and straight jackets are removed (Look out, Yami Malik..)*  
  
Kiaba: Run faster, dirt bags! This is the P. E. field, not the slacking room!  
  
Bakura: Slacking room?  
  
Kiaba: *in Bakura's face* Got a problem with that?  
  
Bakura: No..sir..Mr., uh..Kiaba..sir..  
  
Kiaba: I didn't think so..*walks away*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *glares again*  
  
Bakura: *plugs his ears* NO MORE SNAKES!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Yami Malik: I never thought I'd see the day..where Bakura used the "p" word..  
  
Kiaba: Okay, P. E. is over. Make sure you do better tomorrow than you did today  
  
Kids: *go to next class*  
  
Yami: *lying on the ground* Uh..  
  
Bakura: Does this scene look familiar to you?  
  
Yami Mesuna: *whaps him upside the head*  
  
Bakura: Oww!!! That hurt!!! Why did'ya do that?!?  
  
Yami Mesuna: *leans next to Bakura's ear; whispers* snakes..  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs in circles, then crashes into Institute wall; knocked out; swirly eyes @-@*  
  
Yami: *still laying there*  
  
Kiaba: Yami! Get you lazy butt to class!  
  
Yami: So..tired..  
  
Yami Malik: *helps him* C'mon Yami..  
  
Kiaba: No helping him! Drop and give me twenty!  
  
Yami Malik: I don't have to do what you say!  
  
Kiaba: You do when I'm your physical education teacher!  
  
Yami Mesuna: You..work..here?!?  
  
Bakura: *gets up and wanders over to the Yami's and Kiaba* Don't you have enough trouble trying to run Kiaba Corp.?  
  
Kiaba: Yami decided to blow it up..  
  
Yami: Yugi sent me here because he thought I went crazy..so I decided to get a little revenge first..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Everyone but Yami: *inching away*  
  
Kiaba: well, Yami, show your friends around..they're going to be here for awhile..  
  
Yami: *finished laughing* C'mon. I want to show you something..*walks inside main buliding*  
  
~ 5 minutes later ~  
  
Yami: Guys, I want you to meet the principal of this Institute *stands next to door with plaque that reads "principal"* She should be very fond of you, Yami Malik..  
  
Yami Malik: Oh, yeah? Why's that?  
  
Yami: Say hello to principal..ISIS ISHAR.. 


	6. The Escape

Chapter 6: The Escape  
  
Yami: Say hello to principal..Isis Ishtar..  
  
Yami Malik: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH *pause* AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Isis: What's the matter, little Yami Mawikie?  
  
Yami Malik: Don't call me that!  
  
Isis: Okay..little Yami Mawikie..  
  
Bakura and Yami Mesuna: *trying to hold back laughter*  
  
Isis: See? Your friends are being mature about this..  
  
Bakura and Yami Mesuna: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *holding sides and laughing*  
  
Yami Malik: Isis! Now look what you did! Stop laughing!  
  
Bakura and Yami Mesuna: *still laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami Malik: Stop, bakas!  
  
Bakura and Yami Mesuna: *laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami Malik: ANATO AMO KUSO!!!  
  
Everyone: *gasps*  
  
Bakura: *gets up* Why..you..little!!! *choking Yami Malik*  
  
Isis: Get off him! Get off Yami Malik!  
  
Bakura: *pulled off by security* Don't touch me! This is clearly harassment!!! RAPE!!! RAPE!!!  
  
Security men: Okay, let's go..you need some time in the cell..  
  
Yami Mesuna: No! You don't have a right to do this!  
  
Security man: You wanna go too, missy?  
  
Yami Mesuna: No! Who are you calling missy?!? *rages*  
  
Yami Malik: *holding her back*  
  
Bakura: *being pulled away in straight jacket*  
  
Yami Malik: *lets go* You know..  
  
Yami Mesuna: Please don't say it Yami Malik..  
  
Yami: We should help him!  
  
Yami Mesuna: *slaps hand over her face* No! There is no way I'm getting stuck in there myself! I've worn a straight jacket too long today!  
  
Yami Malik: *pleading* C'mon!  
  
Yami Mesuna: No! There is no way I'm going to do it!  
  
~ 5 minutes later ~  
  
Yami Mesuna: I can't believe I'm doing it.. *being let out of straight jacket by security men*  
  
Security men: *unlock Bakura's cell and throw Yami Mesuna in; lock cell*  
  
Bakura: Just be glad you chose to do this..I had to come here..  
  
Yami Mesuna: *pacing around the cell door* I didn't chose! Yami Malik forced me!!! *grips bars on cell door* LEMME OUTTA HERE!!!  
  
Yami Malik: *skipping around outside cell* la la la la la  
  
Yami Mesuna: I'm gonna kill you, Yami Malik!!! GET ME OUT!!!  
  
Bakura: Face it, we're not getting out..at least not anytime soon..  
  
Yami Mesuna: LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!! Let Me OUT!!! Let Me OUT!!! *whiny voice, slumping down side of cell door* let..me..out..let..me..out..  
  
Bakura: Does she listen to me? //no, I didn't think so..//  
  
~ later ~  
  
Yami Mesuna: For the love of Ra! I feel like I've been here for an eternity! Can you please let me out NOW???  
  
Bakura: Yami Mesuna?  
  
Yami Mesuna: Yeah? What?  
  
Bakura: *points to his watch* You've only been in here less than two minutes  
  
Yami Mesuna: oh..  
  
~ 4 hours later ~  
  
Yami Malik: *thrown in cell* Oww..You didn't have to throw me in that hard!!!  
  
Yami Mesuna: Well, well, well..look who it is..  
  
Yami Malik: heh he heh..  
  
Bakura: Come to join us in our cell, have you?  
  
Yami Malik: Please don't hurt me!  
  
Yami Mesuna: You got us stuck in here! Why should we not hurt you?  
  
Yami Malik: Uh..'cause my sister runs the school?  
  
Bakura: Not a good enough answer..  
  
Yami Mesuna: Oh, I agree..*beats up Yami Malik*  
  
~ 5 minutes later ~  
  
Yami Malik: *beat up; on the ground* Uh..  
  
Yami Mesuna: So, little Yami Mawikie..  
  
Yami Malik: Don't..call..me..that  
  
Bakura: So how did you get stuck in here?  
  
Yami Malik: I..beat..up..one of..the..guards..  
  
Bakura: Well, as long as we're in the cell, why don't we try to find a way out of here?  
  
Yami Mesuna: But how?  
  
Bakura: I dunno. I might still have a grenade left..  
  
~ In Isis's office ~  
  
Isis and Kaiba: *watching the Yami's on a tv by the camera planted in their cell*  
  
Kaiba: Trying to get out, are you? What do you suppose we do, Isis?  
  
Isis: Don't worry, Seto..we're ready..  
  
~ back in the cell ~  
  
Bakura: *patting his pockets* I..don't..seem to..have any..grenades..on..me..  
  
Yami Malik: Oh, great..*leans against wall of cell* now we're never gonna get out of here..  
  
Wall: *crumbles to dust where Yami Malik sat*  
  
Yami Malik: Whoa! *falls over*  
  
Yami Mesuna: What happened? *walks over to hole in the wall and breaks off a piece* It smells like..graham crackers???  
  
Bakura: What is this? Some kind of a joke?  
  
Yami Mesuna: Well, even if it is, let's get outta here before we get caught..*jumps through*  
  
Bakura: *eats part of the wall* MMMmmmm..tasty! *jumps through, then sees Yami Malik and Yami Mesuna staring at row of 200 guards surrounding them*  
  
Isis and Kiaba: *push through the guards to see Bakura, Yami Mesuna, and Yami Malik*  
  
Isis: So, you're trying to escape?  
  
Kaiba: That's so cute!  
  
Bakura: Kaiba?!? Did you just say..cute?!?  
  
Yami Malik: We will get out of here! No light sister of mine is going to stop me, either!!!  
  
Yami Mesuna: Who are you callin' CUTE?!?  
  
Kaiba: Spicy attitude you got there, girlie..*holds Yami Mesuna's chin* Think you're big, don't cha?  
  
Yami Mesuna: *slaps Kaiba in the face*  
  
Kaiba: *stumbles*  
  
Yami Mesuna: Keep your hands off me!  
  
Kaiba: Owww..hey! Aren't you that girl that smacked me in the face with my briefcase?!?  
  
Yami Mesuna: Yeah! Duh!!! Where is your briefcase, by the way?  
  
Kaiba: Right..HERE!!! *swings briefcase at Yami Mesuna*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *dodges by doing a triple back flip, kicking Kaiba in the face with her first flip*  
  
Kaiba: *falls back* owww.*passes out; red foot imprint appears on his face*  
  
Yami Malik: Hey, where did the guards go?  
  
Bakura: *looks around*  
  
Guards: *running off*  
  
Isis: cowards..I guess I'll have to deal with you myself..  
  
Yami Malik: Isis..why are you after us?  
  
Voice: I see you have figured out my plan..  
  
Bakura: Plan? Plan? What plan???  
  
Yami *walks aimlessly to where the other Yami's are* Hey, guys! Wait, I know that voice..SHADI!!!  
  
Shadi: *appears* Isis..you have served me well..*makes Isis's fingers touch the millenium key* You have made a fine puppet Isis..  
  
Isis: *falls unconscious*  
  
Shadi: As for you, you have made a big mistake coming here, Mesuna. I have been looking for you.. 


	7. The Sorceress of Chaos

Readers: I am sorry to say that this is the last Chapter of The New Girl. I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^ If you liked this fanfic, be sure to read my next one, Malik Fanatic!  
  
Kurama/s-girl  
  
Chapter 7: Sorceress of Chaos  
  
Shadi: I have been looking for you, Yami Mesuna….  
  
Yami Mesuna: Why have you been looking for me?  
  
Shadi: You have an unknown power within the room of your soul….  
  
Yami Mesuna: Huh?!? *blink, blink*  
  
Yami: That key does something, and so does his scale….  
  
Yami Malik: What do they do?  
  
Yami: The scale judges people's heart's against the feather of Ma'at, but the key….  
  
Bakura: What does the key do, Yami?  
  
Yami: ….  
  
Bakura: WHAT DOES IT DO?!?  
  
Yami: I….don't know….  
  
Yami Malik and Bakura: *anime fall*  
  
Bakura: Sure, Yami! That was a BIG help!  
  
Yami: You're welcome Bakura!  
  
Bakura: If you can't tell, Yami….I'm being sarcastic….  
  
Yami: Sure you were….  
  
Yami Mesuna: Shadi, if you want me, you can have me….  
  
Shadi: You're the only person who has cooperated with my plans….  
  
Yami Mesuna: ….but you'll have to fight me first!  
  
Shadi: //Ugh….spoke too soon….// Aww, couldn't Ra make it easy on me just once?!? JUST ONCE?!?  
  
Yami Mesuna: You gonna fight me or not?  
  
Shadi: I'm ready….  
  
Yami Mesuna and Shadi: *circle each other*  
  
Shadi: *puts hands down and goes on one knee, closes eyes*  
  
Yami Mesuna: //He left himself wide open for an attack….what a fool….// *runs up to about less than two ft. away from him* //Wait! This is too obvious! He's going to--// *skids to a stop right in front of Shadi*  
  
Shadi: *Opens eyes* Gotcha! *springs up and kicks her underneath the chin*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *slams into the wall guarding the Institute*  
  
Bakura: YAMI MESUNA!!!  
  
Shadi: *picks up unconscious Yami Mesuna and dissapears*  
  
Yami Malik: Well, at least no we have that nuesance off our backs….  
  
Bakura: What nuisance?!? You and Yami are the only nuisances I know!!!  
  
Yami: Do you like Yami Mesuna or somethin'?  
  
Bakura: *blushing DEEP red* No!  
  
Yami Malik: You're sure making a big deal about it….  
  
Bakura: C'mon, let's just find her first, then we can argue….  
  
~ 2 hours later at Ryou's house ~  
  
Bakura: Well, here goes….*Runs into Ryou's house*  
  
Ryou: *kissing Mesuna on the living room couch*  
  
Bakura: Uh….Ryou? //I sure hope we never join bodies again, or else I'm gonna feel that kiss for the rest of my life….//  
  
Ryou: *looks over, blink, blink* How did you get out?!?  
  
Bakura: Long story. But we don't have time for that. Shadi has Yami Mesuna. He said there is an unknown power within her….  
  
Ryou: Wait, all the Yami's are from ancient Egypt right? //Why did I just ask? I already know they are//  
  
Yami Malik: Right….  
  
Ryou: //I suspected as much….// I remember something about a Sorceress of Chaos in my history book….*goes to get book*  
  
Yami: Sorceress of ….Chaos?!?  
  
Ryou: Here it is….it says that a sorceress with 2 souls was sought after for her intense powers that could destroy the universe. But the souls were separated. They had to be united to create the power when they're souls were opened. However, the power was so intense, the man who sought her lost control. It says their spirits still linger somewhere today….  
  
Bakura: I bet the man seeking her is Shadi, and the sorceress is Mesuna  
  
Mesuna: Me?!? *blink, blink*  
  
Yami Malik: Yes, you!  
  
Mesuna: You sure?  
  
Bakura: //Ra….she get's stupider by the minute….//  
  
~ In the Shadow Realm ~  
  
Shadi: *pacing*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *chained to a wall by her wrists and ankles; unconscious*  
  
Shadi: //I have the Sorceress captive. I can sense that it's this one….but she only has one soul….a soul of pure malice….// You have another soul, don't you?!? You're still separated though….and I think I know where to find the other….  
  
~ Ryou's House ~  
  
Mesuna: So he's looking for me?!?  
  
Yami: For the 100th time….YES!!!  
  
Bakura: You've been counting?  
  
Yami Malik: Monotonous, isn't it?  
  
Shadi: *comes through portal from the Shadow Realm* Now the power of total destruction shall finally be mine! *grabs Mesuna from behind and drags her into the Shadow Realm*  
  
Ryou: *Grabs onto Mesuna's feet* Oh, no you don't!  
  
Shadi: Off, you ama! *shakes Ryou off*  
  
Ryou: *falls back* No!  
  
Yami: Didn't this happen earlier?  
  
Yami Malik: Talk about de ja vu….  
  
Bakura: So that's where he's hiding….  
  
Ryou: Huh? *sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura: He's in the Shadow Realm!  
  
Yami: Thank you for pointing out the obvious!  
  
Ryou: That was….obvious?!?  
  
Yami: Wow, and Yugi thought I was slow….  
  
Ryou: I'm not slow!  
  
Yami: I was talking about Bakura…. //I hope he didn't hear that….//  
  
Ryou: Oh….  
  
Bakura: Ryou, I need my ring back!  
  
Ryou: Oh, yeah! I totally forgot I had it!  
  
Bakura: You….forgot?!? *vein pops*  
  
Ryou: Uh, yeah?!?  
  
Bakura: YOU BAKA!!! YOU COULD'VE LOST IT!  
  
Ryou: At least I didn't!  
  
Bakura: Good enough for me! Let's go!  
  
~ In the Shadow Realm ~  
  
Yami Malik: Wow, Yami, do you remember it being quite so dark?  
  
Yami: What? You afraid, Yami Malik? //And since when do you use the word quite?//  
  
Yami Malik: No! *shaking*  
  
Yami: Well, if you're not scared, then stop shivering….You're making me nautious….  
  
Bakura: pipe down, bakas! Shadi's over there! *points*  
  
Shadi: Ha!!! Now I have both souls! When the malicios soul combines with the pure one, they will create an awesome power. And with my millennium key, I can open their souls and "redecorate" it to transfer the power to me!!! Then I will be unstoppable!!!  
  
Ryou: How convenient….he told us his whole plan….  
  
Bakura: Have you ever noticed that the villain always loses when they gloat too soon?  
  
Yami Malik: No, I never really paid attention….  
  
Yami: No wonder you could never take over Egypt….  
  
Yami Malik: Hey!  
  
Ryou: Shh!!! Quiet!!!  
  
Bakura: *whispers* speak for yourself, Ryou….  
  
Shadi: Now for the ritual….*picks up scroll written in Egyptian and reads it aloud*  
  
Mesuna and Yami Mesuna: *chains around their wrists and ankles break and they float in the air*  
  
Shadi: *reads more in Egyptian*  
  
Yami Mesuna and Mesuna: *Fuse together into one person, slowly*  
  
Ryou: //I think Yami Mesuna feels that kiss I gave her light side earlier….//  
  
Shadi: Arise, Sorceress of Chaos! Relinquish your power!!!  
  
Mesuna/Yami Mesuna: *front strands of white hair turn black, long black dress forms on her, eyes open and glow red*  
  
Shadi: Yes!!! Yes!!! Unleash your awesome power!!!  
  
Mesuna: *wind swirls around her to make her hair rise; floor of Shadow Realm starts to quake, then splits*  
  
Shadi: *holding millennium key* Now all I have to do is "redecorate" a little…. *approaches Mesuna/Yami Mesuna*  
  
Yami: Wait! Now I know what the key does! Shadi used that key to open my mind before, and he stepped into my "labyrinth of the soul"!  
  
Bakura: "Labyrinth of the soul"?!?  
  
Yami Malik: Huge maze in his soul room…. don't wanna go there….  
  
Shadi: *holding key closer to Mesuna/Yami Mesuna*  
  
Yami: I know how to stop him!  
  
Ryou: You do?!?  
  
Yami: *runs to Shadi* Hey Shadi!  
  
Shadi: //Oh no! It's Yami!//  
  
Yami: *jumps in front of key* C'mon Shadi! LET'S GO PLAY!!!  
  
Shadi: Nooooooooooooo!!! *taken into Yami's soul room*  
  
Mesuna and Yami Mesuna: *separate and fall toward the floor of the Shadow Realm*  
  
Bakura: *catches Yami Mesuna*  
  
Ryou: *tries to catch Mesuna, but misses; picks her up after she hits the ground*  
  
Bakura: Yami Mesuna….Yami Mesuna….wake up….  
  
Yami Mesuna: Where….ugh….where am I?  
  
Bakura: You're in the Shadow Realm….*still holding her*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *tries to get up* Uh, Bakura? You can let go of me now….  
  
Bakura: Oh, heh heh….I'll just go over-- *slips; hand falls on Yami Mesuna's chest*  
  
Yami Mesuna: *sweatdrop, twitch, twitch, blink, blink*  
  
Bakura: Uh….uh….uh oh….  
  
Yami Mesuna: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *laughing joyfully*  
  
Bakura: *starts laughing with her* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami Mesuna: YOU PERVERT!!! I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU ALL THE WAY OUT OF THE SHADOW REALM ALL THE WALL TO RYOU'S HOUSE!!! *punches Bakura in the face*  
  
Bakura: *shot through portal back to Ryou's house*  
  
Ryou, Mesuna, Yami, and Yami Malik: *blink, blink*  
  
Yami Mesuna: Well? What are you all staring at? Let's go home! *hops through portal*  
  
Everyone: *follows*  
  
~ At Ryou's ~  
  
Yami Mesuna: So, what happened while I was gone? AND WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?!?  
  
Bakura: It's a long story….  
  
Ryou's Dad: *walks in the front door* Hi, kids! Boy, am I exhausted! I'm gonna go take a little nap, okay? *goes up stairs and sees Ryou's room*  
  
Ryou: Three….two….one….  
  
Ryou's Dad: BAKURAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
